bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baraggan Louisenbairn
Barragan's Release Command Someone put it in chinese or something first. I fixed it, and no one change it because it will be wrong if you do. Who is the person who is putting the wrong information in the Espada release pages? Better question, why do these mistakes go uncorrected, except by me? This was a problem on Yammy's page too. I already found the raw. Im still trying to find the characters for it. Here is the link. http://img27.imageshack.us/my.php?image=12bs3435c7a.jpg --Agate genbu 14:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I find this odd, he seems to be barely moving, and takeing the blunt of the attacks. but isnt that what soifon's "death in 2 steps" takes advantage of? I think what its stating is that Barragan is so powerful that either Soifon's ability is negated due to his massive spiritual pressure. As I believe her ability is kido based one can cancel out her power if their spiritual pressure is at a much higher rate. That or Barragan is actually not being hit, like he is deflecting her attacks or something else. I'd like to try to figure out his release. Zenpaki 18:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think Soifon or Omaeda are able to hit Barragan because he is able to dodge with Sonído--Kisukeiscool100396 18:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think so...He stated they were unable to budge him. Meaning that they had to have landed hits, otherwise what would be the point of the statement? Zenpaki 19:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) OK then he could be using Hierro or something? I guess we'll have to wait to find out--Kisukeiscool100396 19:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I think its sorta what happened with the Seventh Espada though it might be with Hierro or his spiritual pressure is just so high it negates Soifon's Kido. Zenpaki 19:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I predict that Soifon will use her Bankai to fight Barragan, as most of her regular attacks seem to do nothing to him. She'll use her Bankai, which has to be quite powerful, judging her Shikai's ability on the matter, and defeat Barragan that way. Although, others could also help her. - User:HuecoMuffin 16:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well her ability is not based on kido. People please read the profiles on characters, techniques or zanpakuto's on this site. Most likely Barragan is using Hierro and sheer physical strength, as its highly unlikely he is that fast and it states they cant even move him, meaning he hasnt left the place he was standing the entire fight as seen he is the same position from the sight. So the battle must be something along the lines of her using her main skills of Shunpo and Hand-to-Hand Combat but while she is good at that and has the speed and landing the blows it doesnt effect the big physically powerful guy. Its very likely that her "death in two steps" cant penetrate through his hierro, as in that form its not really a sword so it doesnt cut, its a piercing weapon, as can be seen she is holding her arm as if its injured a bit, as she must have tried the technique with no luck. But its more then likely she will use her bankai (finally we would get to see another release, held secret for so long), but she really should wait till he releases first, its just good strategy, let them play their hand before you show yours. But if she cant get the job done, Yoruichi should really step in, shes always great in action. Salubri 21:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, since we got that out of the way, does anyone have any idea about his release? I'm pretty sure it with have the word Rey in it somewhere because of how he acts, the shape of his fragments and how his fraccion address him. Hopefully its not El Rey Leon. that's funny because i had a feeling it had the word "rey" in it--Kisukeiscool100396 00:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I have no doubt it will be Rey something as he is constantly referred to as King or God. El Rey Leon translates to The Lion King, a movie that I have been forced to watch so many times that I am at the point of hating it. I have literally seen it in four different langauges with no subtitles......Anyway, because of the axe we can infer it is going to be something with much more physical strength than speed. Maybe Emperor Dragon, or something to that affect? I mean we can pretty much assume that it will have Emperor/God/King/Lord in it. :Hmm... I have thought a lot about what his Resurreccion might be. The lion theory actually did come to mind, but was soon dismissed after I remembered Mila-Rose's Leona. Kubo has never made two Arrancar have the same animal based Resurreccion. I mean, Ggio and Grimmjow are types of cats but still, they arn't really the same. So what his release might be, I haven't a clue. Maybe a bear, or something large and bulky like he is? Or maybe he isn't based off an animal at all. We'll just have to wait, as usual. - HuecoMuffin 20:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ch256 spoilers + pics are out really early this time. Barragan's release is Skeleton Emperor. His command term is "Kuchiro" (Rot) http://bleachasylum.com/showthread.php?p=1281770 Usually during times like this, the spoilers and pics come out very early. DranzerX13 17:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC). Seen the spoiler. Coooooooooooooool. TomServo101 18:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I seen it, it also seems that he has control over lifeforce, or rather, death. aparently he just breifly touched soifon's arm and it began to age rapidly. so he's a kind of kingly reaper. --CloudHiro 03:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) He has said that he has control of time, HAX much? Apparently each espada has control over a certain way a human dies... Just look at the Spoilers I just updated. =/ Killa0norris 20:44, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Its more like he can control time around him, ether slowing down things in a short distance around him and ageing things through direct contact. But while it is powerful, time controlers often have weaknesses. for instance their control over time usualy is limited by reaction time. Say if, someone faster than he could see and react to attacked him, he would have no time to use his power, thus would be damaged. also, large attacks that suround him may hurt him as well, because while he may be able to slow down the attack within a certain radius from himself, all he would be doing is delaying his fate because if the attack surounds him perfectly before drawing towards his body, there would be no means of excape from the attack. his release, according to the manga, allows him to largely control and rapidly increase the flow of time to instant rotting around him depending on whatever touches that 'bubble' that forms around him. avoiding that bubble seems to be key, its most likely he cant consistantly keep it around him and probably has a set range and speed of movement, so drawing the bubble away from him and then attacking is probably key. Every power has some kind of weakness, remeber that :) --CloudHiro 23:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Template:Box detail Yes, I added it, yes, that might be extreme, yes, it will be removed, yes, we need it. Seriously, since days, peoples don't understand it, we have a tag on the page, they can't miss it, we have a tag under the edit box, they probably see it, we already reverted many edits, they probably know it, still, they keep adding those spoilers, I am bored. Feel free to comment it, if you dislike it or even agree with it. I agree with it. I imagine that the only ones who wouldn't agree are users who newly register, because they haven't been around enough and some think "hey, it's not stated. I can beat everyone to the punch", only to find out that we have an anti-spoiler policy. With the tags and the noticeable reverting of edits, they should be able to take a hint, yet they don't. At this point, they should start paying attention to this next warning. It might discourage them more than the other tags (though the others are still necessary), so yeah, I think it's a good idea. Arrancar109 20:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC)